


For Your Satisfaction

by Aethelia



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelia/pseuds/Aethelia
Summary: Bobby kindly books Donghyuk a massage with extra services provided.





	For Your Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please come spazz about Jundong with me. Actually spazz about allxdong w/ me pls. 
> 
> Also. Uh, sorry, smut really ain't my forte but this is basically a pwp so it wasn't like I could really skip it either? So...I stuck through and here we are.

Donghyuk’s minding his own business in the library when Bobby drop-slams his backpack onto the table.

“Do you mind?” Donghyuk sighs in annoyance but doesn’t bother looking up from his textbook, all too used to the antics of his hyung.

“You remember the guy I told you about from the party a few weeks ago?” Bobby speaks like he has trouble hearing sometimes – he doesn’t seem to hear what other people say, and he speaks in obnoxiously loud tones. Maybe all those raves he’s been to destroyed his hearing? Donghyuk’s just a little concerned. Either way, there’s no way Donghyuk’s going to get through this chapter, so he rolls his eyes and shuts his book.

“The one who fingered you until you blacked out?” He raises his eyebrows and rests his cheek on the palm of his hand.

“W-w-NO!” Bobby splutters and his voice volume goes up even more. Donghyuk thinks they might get shunned by the other students soon, especially now that hell week is coming up, but whatever. Watching Bobby turn red at the mention of his drunken experience is definitely more enjoyable than studying for his midterm.

“I’m really curious as to who it is, you know,” Donghyuk teases, adamant at getting his time’s worth of annoying the fuck out of his hyung.

“Well. I, um, I saw him again,” Bobby whispers, his hands coming up to cover the lower half of his face, his silver nail polish catching the dimming sunlight.

“Oh?”

“Aaaah!” Bobby gives a small screech, and okay, someone’s definitely going to come yell at them, but Donghyuk’s too busy laughing to care.

“What, did he do a kabedon on you and stare into your eyes and ask you –“

“Stop it,” Bobby whines and glares – only partially effective because of how shy he looks, shoulders scrunching up and back hunching over – and frantically waves his arms, his long sleeves swinging wildly in front of him. “I found his name – it’s Hanbin.”

“Hanbin?” This gets his attention. “I know a Hanbin – music comp, right?”

Bobby leans in and stares at him. “I think so. You know him?”

“Yeah, I mix music with him sometimes for dance. You would know if you bothered to show up to my showcase last spring?”

Bobby is a little horrified. He’s more than horrified. “I can never go to your showcase ever again. Never. Ever!”

Donghyuk scoffs at him. “You say that like you’ve ever been to one. Some friend you are.”

“Hey,” Bobby lifts his head, “I did go and see your solo though.”

“Hmm… I guess you would have seen Hanbin-hyung if you had stayed a little longer.”

Bobby groans. “It’s okay if I never see him again.”

“You sure about that? You sounded pretty mind-blown when you called me, while I was at my mother’s too, screaming about your night.” Donghyuk straightens up and rests his chin on his linked fingers.  
“In fact, didn’t you go around telling the whole world about how ama –“  
“Shut! Up!” Bobby kicks his shin under the table and Donghyuk throws his angry but cute stare back.

“My point,” Bobby pauses for some very unnecessary drama, “is that I found a guy who’s perfect for you.”

“Me?” Donghyuk laughs at that. “I don’t know if I trust your taste?”

“I’ve got great taste, ‘scuse m,” Bobby squints, his tiny eyes basically disappearing, his tone indignant.

“You’ve only dated losers since I first met you my freshman year,” Donghyuk says matter-of-factly. “It’s only been a year, hyung. You’re a loser magnet. Want me to list them for you?”

“I swear I’ll leave you right now,” Bobby threatens and stands up, hand already on the strap of his backpack.

“Be my guest,” Donghyuk shrugs, “I didn’t invite you here anyways.”

Bobby smacks him on the head and Donghyuk let’s out a whine.

“Where’s the respect?”  
“What? I’m just telling the truth! Besides, you were the one who wanted to talk to me.” Donghyuk’s full on pouting now, rubbing his head softly. Bobby sits back down and scooched his chair forward.

“I booked you a massage.”

“You _what?_ ” Donghyuk tilts his head to the side and wonders, once again, just what was wrong with his hyung. Maybe he should find new friends.

“I know, and this is how you treat me,” Bobby grumbles, and Donghyuk lightly punches his arm in retaliation. “I met this guy at another party and I guess I was kinda drunk so I told him about the incident.”

“The incident?”  
Bobby’s cheeks were flushed. They definitely were. “You know, with Hanbin.”

“Oh! Oh?” Donghyuk was confused. “But he’s supposedly perfect for me? And a massage? What?”

“He said he could probably do better and mentioned that he did massages as part-time –“

Donghyuk lets out a snort. “And you were so hooked on Hanbin that you decided to throw me your unwanted flirting advance?”

“No! Well –“ Donghyuk was going to smack him. Seriously. “No! Really.” Bobby grins sheepishly and Donghyuk slams his head onto the table, buffered by his arms.

“I just – it’s midterms and you’ve been really stressed and he’s honestly really cute so I asked if he could give you a massage instead.”

“And you were _drunk_?”

“I’ve got you in my heart at all times, bro,” Bobby nudges him with his hand and lets out his special Jiwon smile, the one where he rests his chin partially on his shoulder and shows his bunny teeth and blasts his aegyo on full amount. Too bad Donghyuk doesn’t see it.

“Wow, I feel so loved, _bro._ ” His voice comes muffled, but the sarcasm rings loud and clear.

“I think he’s your type, honest!” At this, Donghyuk looks up.

“Do you even know my type?”

Bobby grins and shrugs. “Tell me after you meet him. Friday at nine. He’ll be coming to the apt, and I’ll be out at a frat, so just do your thing!” His voice is sing-songy, some sort of implication heavy in his words, but Donghyuk’s determined not to let that weigh him down.

 

Donghyuk was officially wrong. Damn, when Bobby said cute he didn’t think his hyung meant Adonis? This man is definitely his type after all, and judging by how the man is looking him up and down, one of the corners of his lips tugged up, he dare say he’s the man’s type as well. Donghyuk’s glad he decided to change into his cotton t-shirt after his shower. Considering how he’d been hitting on Bobby at first though…maybe Adonis isn’t too picky.

“You’re Donghyuk,” Adnois confirms with him. Damn. Damn. Damn. A deep, raspy, sex embodying voice on top of his face? No offense to Hanbin-hyung, but what the hell was so special about him that Bobby was willing to give this god up for? He’ll have to buy Bobby coffee sometime. Or a whole meal for getting him such a snack.

Before he continues to stare and forget to reply, Donghyuk mentally slaps himself back into consciousness. “Yup. And you are…”

“Junhwe. Koo Junhwe.” Donghyuk steps aside to let him step into the apartment, a small cart dragging after him. “Do you have enough space somewhere so I can set this up?” Junhwe asks and points to the cart, probably the massage bed? No, no he did not, so the next few minutes are spent moving the sofas and clearing the living area, and Donghyuk lowkey (very highkey) staring at Junhwe’s muscles bulging.

“Okay,” Junhwe says when they’re done, “I’ll finish setting up and I’ll just have you undress while I do that.”

“Undress? Um… just my shirt, or?” Donghyuk trails off at the end, blushing when he remembers what Bobby had implied before. Now that he saw them in person, Junhwe’s fingers did look pretty good, sturdy and fuckable. His blush intensifies.

He doesn’t wait for a reply before stripping off his shirt, back facing Junhwe, and he grins at the soft “Damn” that comes from behind him.

“Everything.” He startles when he suddenly feels warm breath against his shoulder.

“Hmm?” Donghyuk turns his head, balking a little at how little distance there was between the two of them.

“You’re aware that Bobby asked for…special services for you?” Hands lightly land on his waist and Donghyuk’s breathing hitches, eyes briefly closing for a few seconds.

“I only go through with my client’s consent.” Junhwe’s deep voice combined with the small puffs of air blown against his ears sends shivers down his spine. Words seem to escape him, but he automatically straightens when he feels light strokes on his arm.

Seems like he needs to bring his A-game. Donghyuk opens his eyes and grins. “For sure. I’ll warn you though, I do have high standards.” He fully turns around and lets himself lean a little forward, his hardened nipples just barely in contact with Junhwe’s white t-shirt.

“Oh trust me,” Junhwe’s gaze narrows, “I’ll make sure you’re satisfied.”

Donghyuk moves back and shrugs. “If you say so,” he says, and pulls off his pants, leaving him standing in his white briefs. He tucks his thumbs under the waistband and tilts his head up a little so he can peer at Junhwe with half-lidded eyes. “So you want me to take this off?”

Junhwe reaches out and strokes his face, from the high of his cheekbones to the corner of his lips. He parts his lips in surprise, a small gasp escaping him, but he keeps his eyes locked with Junhwe’s.

Junhwe leans down, eyes moving to Donghyuk’s lips. For a second, Donghyuk thinks they might kiss, and his eyes flutter shut.

“You’ll have to, if you want my full services,” Junhwe murmurs staright into his ears, and Donghyuk opens his eyes, sure of his flushed cheeks, but there’s no hesitation when he pulls down his briefs, exposing his slightly hardened member.

“And where do you want me now?” Donghyuk asks with a whisper. He feels a little breathless, a little hooked, and they’ve done nothing yet.

Junhwe moves away and points to the small bed. “Lay under the sheets and place your head face down into the headrest. Let me know if anything’s uncomfortable, yeah?”

Donghyuk nods and moves forward. He doesn’t know if Junhwe’s look at him, and but doesn’t keep him from deliberately bending over more than he has to while he gets under the towel sheets. He wiggles around, trying to find the most comfortable position and then holds himself still.

“I’m going to start,” Junhwe says, “but before I do, any preferences for songs?”

“Nuh-uh,” Donghyuk says and closes his eyes, sighing softly when he feels hands pressing down on his neck.

“Just relax and I’ll take care of you,” Junhwe murmurs, and Donghyuk tries to let himself go.

Junhwe’s definitely good at what he does, Donghyuk thinks, mind barely clear. Junhwe’s pushing his palms down his back, slowing down when he reaches the butt cheeks, and Donghyuk can’t help but tense his muscles there. Junhwe gently pulls apart his cheeks, exposing his most private parts, and Donghyuk’s too drowsy to really be aware that Junhwe can see his hole clenching and unclenching in reaction to the slightly chill air.

Donghyuk feels unconnected to his body. It’s like he’s floated away, or like his limbs have been disconnected because he doesn’t think his body would listen to his mind at the moment. But he lets out a puff of air because Junhwe’s trailing a finger from his tailbone down between his cheeks and applying just the slightest pressure against his hole. Junhwe moves his finger away and he whimpers, although he is quickly soothed when Junhwe trails his fingers up his spine, and instead his brain screams at the tingling sensation.

“Can you turn over for me?” Junhwe should do ASMR. That voice makes him want to melt, especially when he’s whispering like that. Donghyuk barely manages to get his body to function enough so he can flip over, his eyes remaining closed during the process.

Junhwe kneads his shoulders and then draws circles around his nipples.

“You’ve got pretty nipples,” he whispers, and Donghyuk grins, a mix between being shy and finding his words funny in the middle of a massage session.

“It’s a shame you’re not touching them.” Donghyuk blames his state of relaxation for his words, but really, he’s got nothing to lose. Bobby did say this was all for him, so he might as well enjoy it to the max, right?

Junhwe replies with only a chuckle, so Donghyuk’s cheeks heat up, wondering if he may have overstepped, but this man’s going to finger him at some point tonight, so do they actually have any boundaries left?

No, they don’t. The rough pinches of his nipples come as such a contrast to how the rest of the session has been that Donghyuk jerks up a little, a moan coming out of his mouth.

“Hmm. Sensitive?” Junhwe doesn’t seem interested in an answer though, because he uses his thumbs to move his nipples in a circular motion and Donghyuk sighs in appreciation. Junhwe continues his journey down, rubbing his abdomen in the same circular motion. He appears to be moving towards Donghyuk’s dick, shamelessly erect, and Donghyuk hitches his breath in anticipation, hands naturally curling up in tension, but Junhwe skips the completely. Instead, he massages Donghyuk’s right thigh and moves down his leg and then his feet. He rubs each toe individually, and god! Donghyuk’s never been this turned on by someone touching his feet before. Junhwe repeats on his other leg, and Donghyuk is ready to proclaim this man some sort of god.

“I hope you’re flexible,” Junhwe suddenly states.

“Hmm?” Donghyuk’s brain has gone gooey, and everything is being processed half a beat slower, because he doesn’t immediately react when both of his legs are pulled and he’s moved down the bed. One of his legs is bent and pushed so that his knee comes close to his chest, and he blinks his eyes open. “Hmm?”

“Ready for your special service?” One of Junhwe’s hands is on his right shin, keeping his leg in place, and the other moves up and down his left thigh soothingly, and Donghyuk tries to further spread his legs in response. He’s too far gone to be ashamed or coy now.

“Amaze me,” he says, and closes his eyes again. A finger pushes slowly into him and stops, then exits and circles his rim. It’s barely there, like Junhwe’s actually using a feather, not his finger, on him. There’s a click of a bottle, and then there’s gel that falls directly on top of the opening of his hole, and Donghyuk clenches automatically, swallowing the liquid into his body.

“Relax,” and Donghyuk exhales, calming his body down.

One finger pushes smoothly back into him, and extracts a bit, but then the finger pushes down onto his muscle and damn! Donghyuk sighs in pleasure and tightens around his finger. The finger thrusts shallowly, in and out, and Junhwe bends his finger and lightly scraps his nails on the edge of his rim as he pushes in, and it’s like Junhwe swiped his finger across the circuits within his body and turned them on and Donghyuk moans.

There must be god, and his name must be Junhwe, because there’s no way Junhwe only has one finger inside him and he’s feeling small electric shocks already. Junhwe turns his finger as he’s moving inward and it almost feels like a massage itself. He slides his finger out and there’s the gross sound of a bottle being squished, and Junhwe must have lubed up another finger because Donghyuk feels them pressing against his entrance, seeking for a way in. He tries to stay relaxed as he feels two penetrate him, and he sighs when he feels Junhwe stroking his walls with the two fingers. Junhwe starts thrusting the two fingers again, spreading his fingers a little, and there’s something so weirdly stimulating about the friction of those fingers against the ring of muscle at his entrance. Junhwe pushes his fingers all the way in and crooks them a little, searching for that bundle of nerves within him.

He finds the firm bump and presses down lightly, experimentally, and grins when Donghyuk releases a high-pitched whine, hips thrusting up as if aching to get more stimulation. Junhwe strokes the area with the pads of his finger, grinning as Donghyuk tosses his head to one side, then to the other. He looks ethereal, the blush on his face running down to his chest, a stark contrast to how pale the rest of him is. He’s biting his lip now, clenching down on his fingers, and Junhwe frowns. Part of being completely relaxed and submerged in the experience is letting go of everything.

Junhwe leans down, his fingers naturally pressing down onto Donghyuk’s prostrate, relishing in how cute Donghyuk is, his lips red from all the biting he did.

“I wanna hear you,” Junhwe says, and cautiously leans down even more until his lips brush against Donghyuk’s forehead.

“Ah, ah,” Donghyuk releases his lips and parts his lips, soft pants coming out.

Junhwe wants to make Donghyuk come, right away, but he also wants to stick more fingers in. He firmly presses down and rubs, and Donghyuk grabs at his arms.

“Too much,” he whines, “Ju – hwe!” Donghyuk draws out the last syllable of his name, and he wants more. He wants to ruin Donghyuk’s mind utterly until the only words he knows is “Junhwe.” Just that.

He lets go of Donghyuk’s shin, letting the weight of his body keep Donghyuk’s leg in place, and brings his hand to Donghyuk’s shaft, milky white precum beading at the head. Junhwe flicks the head with his thumb and grins when he hears another whine.

“I’m gonna make you cum twice, babe. Hope that’s okay with you?” Junhwe asks, but he doesn’t really expect an answer, and he starts to slowly pump Donghyuk’s cock. It’s kinda cute, how, just like Donghyuk, his cock is also so flushed.

“’m close, Ju-ne,” Donghyuk continues to roll his hips up, one arm thrown over his eyes.

“Yeah?” Junhwe asks, his fingers rhythmically thrusting in and out and occasionally making contact with Donghyuk’s pleasure point. “You gonna cum?”

Donghyuk’s nails dig into his arm, and Donghyuk’s feeling that buildup of tension threatening to overthrow his whole body and Junhwe speeds up both his hands in tune with Donghyuk’s groans until he suddenly stops. Donghyuk groans again, this time in frustration. He tries to push his hips upwards, to get some of the action going himself, but his hips are held down by Junhwe.

“Junhwe!” Donghyuk opens his eyes to glare at him, but it’s a little hard to take him seriously when there’s sweat beads on his forehead and with his eyes slightly glazed over.

Junhwe takes a chance, and leans down to kiss Donghyuk on the lips. There’s a slight pause, but that’s definitely him kissing back. Junhwe does a mental fist pump, because damn, he’s scoring. He lightly bites down on Donghyuk’s bottom lip and then swipes his tongue across, before asking for entrance into Donghyuk’s mouth. Donghyuk sighs into the kiss, opening his mouth and Junhwe licks into his mouth, and it’s sloppy but it’s slow and Junhwe’s carding his fingers through his hair, and fuck, that was just on his dick, but Donghyuk doesn’t care at all. Donghyuk moans into the kiss and pulls back, a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

Junhwe leans down for another peck and then his fingers are moving again, and they’re relentlessly stroking at his prostate, and Donghyuk feels ocean waves building in him again. He feels just at the cliff, and then there’s pressure around the base of his cock, a cut-off to release, and Donghyuk wants to cry in frustration.

It was like a machine was radiating warmth throughout his body and there was heat rushing from the tip of his hair to his pinky toe, and there was just too much going on and suddenly Donghyuk was jerking up and crying out, “Junnie!” as his body shakes, soon just straight on screaming, some invisible truck slamming into his body with waves of pleasure. Junhwe’s careful to run his fingers as lightly as possible against the walls as he feels Donghyuk clench down, not wanting to over stimulate Donghyuk too much.

Donghyuk thinks he’s died. His body has been out of his control for _hours_ , he’s sure of it, and his soul has completely detached from his body. He can’t even feel his anything – and there’s a outright blackout going on in his brain, and all he knows is that he wants more of that pleasure but any more and he’s definitely going to die. His body is frozen in place – he’s not sure how to get things to start working again.

Gradually he does feel light touches on his face. Kisses? His muscles feel all tense again, everything is locked into place, and instantaneously _everything_ hit at once. It was too much, the air felt like needles against his skin, and his passage was clinging onto those fingers even though his senses just wanted to be completely void of having anything touch him. He tries to twist to his side and cries out again, because he unintentionally causes Junhwe’s fingers to twist inside him, but also because he grazed his nipple against the bed sheet and felt like he was about to have a seizure.

The fingers slowly make their way out of him, and he moans at the pleasure pain he feels.

“You still with me?” There’s so much triumph in Junhwe’s voice, and if Donghyuk felt less like liquid he’d do something about that tone.

He slowly opens his eyes and immediately shuts them again, sensitive to even the dim light of that one sad lamp in the corner of their living room.

“I –“ his voices feels parched and a little scratchy, so he clears it and tries again. “Damn.”

“Feelin’ okay?” Junhwe smirks, and Donghyuk narrows his eyes. He tries to sit up, but it’s a struggle to even lift his hands so he just gives up.

“Wow,” is all he can say, even though he wishes he could say something snarkier.

“We’re not done yet, babe.” First of all, what the hell? Second of all, what the hell? Third of all, _babe?_

“Babe?”

Junhwe rests his palm on Donghyuk’s hips, and Donghyuk shudders because even such an innocent touch has his body reacting.

“Yeah; got a problem with that, _babe_?” Having been friends with Bobby for so long, Donghyuk is fully aware that there are some battles that are just not worth fighting. He mutters a “Whatever,” and shuts his eyes again.

But Junhwe puts his hand on his erection, and Donghyuk’s body spazzes.

“Junhwe!” Donghyuk gasps, energy shooting through him that he jolts and sits up.

“I’m gonna give you one more,” Junhwe says, but Donghyuk just wants to take a bath and sink in and drown in the sensations.

“No,” he moans, hands pushing Junhwe’s hands off. “Definitely enough. I need to sleep this off.”

“You sure? I wanna make sure this stays with you forever.”

“It already will!” God, what is wrong with this man? Let Donghyuk die in peace. No, he’s already died. Let him resurrect in peace. Maybe it’ll take him three days, just like his Lord and Savior Jesus Christ.

Junhwe laughs, and Donghyuk blushes when he feels another peck on his lips. God! To be blushing at such a thing _now._ Junhwe must have messed up his body.

“What did you say?” Did he say that out loud? Fuck, now even his thoughts and speech are messed up.

“You did something to me.”

“Well yeah, I gave you a prostate orgasm.” For Junhwe to sound so professional now, it makes Donghyuk want to laugh.

“I think you screwed something up in me,” Donghyuk mutters.

“I’d be more than welcome to screw you back to normal,” Junhwe waggles his brows, and Donghyuk giggles, because he may not know much about Junhwe other than what a god he is at fingering, but he’s interested in learning more. Maybe Bobby isn’t too shit after all.

“Can I take a rain check on that?”

Junhwe kisses him again, but this time Donghyuk’s too tired to reciprocate, so he closes his eyes and delight in how Junhwe sucks at his lips and releases them with soft smacks, and presses multitude of kisses on his lips.

“Bobby didn’t pay me yet, you know,” Junhwe murmurs right against his mouth, “I’m afraid I can’t leave until I receive my payment.”

Donghyuk gasps mockingly. “Oh no, I don’t seem to have anything on me. Perhaps…you’d like payment of another sort?” Sorry body, it seems like there’s more to go through today, Donghyuk thinks.

“Oh?” Junhwe raises his eyebrows, clearly intrigued. “I’m listening.”

“You could join me for a bath, and,” Donghyuk palms at the buldge in Junhwe’s sweatpants, “I’ll take care of that for you.” He smiles innocently up, coquettishly and slowly licking his lips.

“Point me and I’ll go run the bath for you,” Junhwe says, grinding against Donghyuk’s hand.

Donghyuk hopes Bobby found Hanbin-hyung again, because he thinks he’ll need to apartment to himself all night long.        

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I intend to write a double b fic within this universe.


End file.
